For Your Sake
by Goth.Snape
Summary: What if Lily Evans had been a Slytherin? AU


A/N- I am so sorry that I haven't posted for 'Someone There' but my muse for that story is out on a holiday and I got this story's muse as a replacement, hope you like it as much as I did and I am still looking for a beta reader, pm me if you want to.

Prologue

"Mum, its going to be alright, I will be back before you know it" explained Lily Evans to her mum who wasn't letting her pull away from her hug.

Her mother pulled back and wiped a few of her own tears "You better be back for Christmas".

Lily rolled her eyes and said "Yes Mum, don't worry I will be back but now I really have to go" she said noticing the train blowing its warning signal.

"Fine fine, off you go young lady" said her father giving her a last hug.

'Don't forget to write" piped in her younger sister Petunia, Nia for short.

"Bye mum, bye dad, bye Nia" screamed Lily after she had gotten on the train waving her hand furiously till the train reached a bend and her family was gone.

She turned and started to look for a empty compartment and soon she found one with only a boy sitting, his face towards the window.

She tapped on the door and slid it open "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full" she asked and the boy turned his head and gave a quick nod before turning back to the window.

She lugged in the trunk and after throwing it on the bench above her, she sat down opposite the young man.

She studied his face which was turned away from her. He had slightly long raven hair and was extremely pale just then he turned his face towards her and she gave him a shy smile.

He returned her smile with a shy one of his own.

Lily asked "Hi my name is Lily Evans, what's yours?"

"Severus Snape" he replied.

There was a small period of silence after that and Lily tried again.

"So which do you want to be in?" she asked cheerfully, Dumbledore had explained her about the houses.

He looked at her for a minute in silence and replied "I don't know, haven't given much thought to it………what about you?"

"Well……I think Ravenclaw would suit me but then there also others so I guess even I really don't know"

Silence again returned to the compartment and then there was a slight commotion outside and the door was opened by a boy who looked about her age, dark haired with glasses.

"Can I sit here, the boy I was sitting with is pulling jokes on me" he asked.

"Umm….sure" replied Lily and watched hom put his trunk next to hers and sit beside her.

"I'm James Potter" he said extending his hand towards her.

"Lily Evans" she replied shaking his hand while he grinned.

James looked at Severus and extended his hand out as well "James Potter".

Severus replied "Severus Snape" and shook his hand.

Then the three of them settled into companionable silence.

5 years later

"Lucius, if you do not get your sorry arse off by chair then you will be extremely sorry" huffed Lily in irritation as she saw Lucius Malfoy occupying her favorite seat in the common room.

"Sure Muddy, it's all yours" replied the ever gallant Lucius Malfoy and got up.

Lily rolled her eyes at her 'nickname' and seated herself in the chair looking towards the fire.

Her fifteen year old mind again wandered to that fateful night of her sorting, how she ended up in a house that hated anything to do with people like her.

Oh it had been a shock alright, the sorting hat had been checked, there had been a meeting called.

Among the students the word spread that Lily must be extremely dark and cunning to get into Slytherin even though her being a muggle born.

She had gotten quite many looks but Severus stood strong beside her, even James moved away from her but at least he wasn't giving her glares. He had just looked surprised,

Finally it was decided that Lily would be in Slytherin, she went and sat on the corner, shrinking away from everyone and on the verge of tears.

Soon Severus too was sorted into Slytherin and he came and sat close to her, holding her hand with his……..that was the one thing that had made her not cry.

She was brought back to the present when she heard Severus swearing and glaring at the parchment in front of him.

Lily giggled inwardly 'Must be Transfiguration' she thought, Severus's most hated subject.

"What do we have here?" asked Lily as she settled herself in the chair across him.

He looked up and smiled just a little but his face soon settled into a frown as he looked down at his homework.

"I cant get this right, it doesn't make any sense" he snarled.

Lily giggled again and snatched his homework from him and started to correct it.

"Aahh….thanks, what would I have done without you" he asked in a dramatic voice.

"Probably fail" replied Lily in a off tune sing song voice.

Severus just smirked and asked casually "Your boyfriend was wondering where were you the whole today".

"Well you can tell him to stuff his questions up his arse".

"Ouch" Severus smirked again, happy that she had no feelings for that twit who was following her for the last year, after getting over his shock of her being a Slytherin. Besides it would endanger his long crush on his best friend sitting across him.


End file.
